


Happy Jull Year

by Terminallydepraved



Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota Underlords
Genre: Alley Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, M/M, Manhandling, Multiple Orgasms, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: Jull wants to work and Hob wants to keep him from working. What a pain in the ass.
Relationships: Jull/Hobgen
Kudos: 7





	Happy Jull Year

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I wrote this for the lovely Zinny over on twitter! I really don't go here and I know nothing beyond the fact that Jull is Big and Hob is Twink, but I think I made this fic a good time anyway. Please enjoy!

The raucous din from the Sundered Moon was faded and dull in the alley out back. 

“C’mon, c’mon! I can take it, I can take it, do it, do it—” 

Hob’s needy little squeals, however, were anything but. 

Sweat matted Jull’s fur as he braced his arm a little higher around Hob’s chest, hooking him beneath the arms, lifting him a bit more off the ground to improve the angle for his other hand. Pinning Hob face-first against the brick wall hadn’t done much to contain any part of the fairy. His wings fluttered pitifully and his hips rocked helplessly, doing their best to fuck themselves on Jull’s fingers— which was to say, making Jull do all the work.

The muscles in Jull’s arm were beginning to burn. He worked through it though, moving his arm like a piston, curling his fingers until Hob’s cries took on an even sharper note. The damn fairy had been so goddamn needy in the bar, rubbing against him and kneading his cock beneath the table. Watching him come apart like this was almost too good for him. Whatever. It wouldn’t last much longer—

“There! There! Coming, I’m— I’m coming—!”

And as if on cue, Hob came with a shrill, reedy mewl. 

His release splattered the wall in front of him, dripping down to coat his belly, the tops of his thighs. Jull let out a sigh of relief and removed his fingers, excess lube trickling down the globes of Hob’s skinny ass to paint him in a more than wanton light. “You alright?” he asked, taking Hob by the waist to help him turn around. He propped the fairy against the wall. 

Hob’s cheeks were flushed bright, sweat gilding him like something made of burnished gold. The lighting in the alley wasn’t great, but Hob’s made his own light, and that always suited him best. He nodded, eyes closed, as he tried to catch his breath. “You’re not that great, old man. I’m not gonna break that easily.”

“Good.” That made it easier to back away. He let go of Hob’s hips and started to turn. Those smuggling shipments wouldn’t approve themselves.

A pair of hands snagged him by the tusks. Hob lifted his heavy head, his fucked-out grin just as sloppy as what lay between his legs. “Where do you think you’re going?”

Jull chuffed. “Inside.” Even if he wasn’t eager to work, he’d left his drink in there, and he certainly wanted it back.

“Inside  _ me,  _ is what you meant to say, right?” One of the hands left his tusk, moving to fondle his cock through his trousers. Hob looked up at him impishly. “Did you think we were done, old man? ‘Cause I can go all nigh— Hey!”

The best thing about fucking a man like Hob, Jull had realized, was that it put him firmly in control when it came to dictating where Hob went and how he could move. The fairy was small, delicate,  _ tiny.  _ One of Jull’s hands could span his thigh and still have room left to spare, so when he felt Hob was getting a little uppity, a little too hot under the collar for even an arsonist’s lover to tolerate, Jull dealt with it. He put his hands to Hob’s waist and lifted him bodily off the ground. 

“I think I recall someone saying that he’d let me get back to work if I got him off like the filthy little whore he was,” Jull rumbled, pressing Hob’s back against the stone wall. The fairy’s feet dangled off the ground, smooth and bare, hiding nothing with his leggings and shoes lost to the dirty ground. 

Hob tried for a cocky grin. “So?” he answered, wrapping his legs around Jull’s waist to grind his messy hips down onto the bulge tenting Jull’s pants. “If I’m  _ really  _ a filthy little whore do you really think once is going to be enough to get me to leave you alone?”

This fucking brat. Pressing against Hob, Jull leaned in close, trapping Hob’s head to the wall with the bracket of his tusks. Every breath he exhaled ruffled the flaming locks of Hob’s hair. He smelled of cinders and ash and white hot heat. It shouldn’t be an enticing scent, but much like Hob himself, even that was keen on defying expectations in ways that left everyone else scrambling to compensate.

Hob’s hands moved to his chest, unfastening his shirt without breaking eye contact. “What’s it going to be, old man?” he whispered, licking his lips. “You gonna teach me a lesson?”

This cocky fucking brat.

Jull said nothing as he supported Hob’s weight with one hand and let the other go down to his trousers, unzipping the fly to let his cock meet the open air. Hob laughed, victorious and preening, but Jull didn’t let it faze him. He wouldn’t be laughing for much longer.

“Oh, come on, give it to me,” Hob purred, watching between his legs as Jull lined the fat head of his cock up with his wet, puffy hole. “You’re just as needy as I am, aren’t you? Big bad Jull, king of the fucking roost— you can’t resist me at all, can you?”

“Shut up.”

Hob laughed. “Why don’t you make m—!”

Jull knew how much Hob could take, how many fingers and how much prep he’d need to take his cock without breaking, and he knew what he’d given him before was probably just shy of enough. Because of that, it did a great job shutting him up once and for all when he let gravity do the work of spearing the fairy on his dick. Hob threw back his head, thighs twitching, fingers snagging in Jull’s shirtfront. He couldn’t moan, couldn’t speak, but the air in his lungs left him with a high pitched whoosh anyway.

Tight, tight, tight. Tighter than a vice and hotter than the fire always dancing at Hob’s fingertips, Jull rammed in until his balls smacked against wet, slick flesh. He let out a low growl of a laugh and fixed his hands to Hob’s hips, lifting him like a ragdoll just to let him drop back into place.

“What, got nothing to say now?” he wondered, keeping the pace slow but deliberate, timing every thrust to the rabbit-quick gasps falling from Hob’s bitten lips. “Don’t answer that.” He liked it better this way.

Of course, Hob wasn’t ever the accommodating type. He made up for his inability to speak by yanking at Jull’s tusks and shoulders, by whining and groaning and yowling like a cat in heat. Jull fucked him like a cocksleeve, hips in both hands and arms bulging. Hob’s cock went from spent to hard in thirty seconds flat. God. He really was a slut, wasn’t he?

To prove his point true, this time didn’t last all that much longer than the first one had. Within just a few minutes Jull felt Hob’s ass clamping down on him, his body going tight, tight, tighter until— 

“Oh,  _ please!”  _ Hob cried, throwing back his head until it cracked against the dingy wall, leaving a scorch mark on the brick. Thin ropes of cum poured from his cock, staining the mess of his belly even more. Jull fucked him through it, albeit slower, gentler. He came to a stop when Hob went liquid in his grip, all loose muscles and lazy, self-satisfied smiles.

Hob’s came to life though the moment Jull started to pull away. He clung to him like a bad cold. “Don’t you  _ dare  _ pull out,” the fairy mumbled, hooking his legs around Jull’s hips before he could even try. Hob looked up at him, wide eyed, red faced, drunk on his orgasms and greedy for even more. “I’m not even close to done with you, old man.”

Jull stared at him, sweat trickling down the back of his neck. His cock throbbed inside Hob’s tight body. He sighed, shaking his head.

It was going to be a long night, wasn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoyed that! it was a lot of fun getting to take a crack at Zinny's lads. Until next time!


End file.
